Looking Through a Mirror
by Ira the Shiny Umbreon
Summary: Haruhi hates to admit it, but she has feelings for a certain bespeckled Shadow King. All he seems to feel towards her is a business aproach. With almost everyone pinning after her affection, will they have a happily ever after?
1. A Brick Wall

I do not Own Ouran Highschool Hostclup, The charecters or anything else afflicted with the Funimation company. I do own some clotha, a computer, and a story to share!:

* * *

Ch 1: A Brick Wall

Haruhi walked into the clubroom, her arms laden with instant coffee.

"So," She heard as she felt an arm wrap around her right shoulder. "Looks like you found your way home..." Said a voice next to her, another arm wrapping around her shoulder.

She sighed,

_looks like any hopes for a peaceful afternoon were futal..._

She thought to herself.

"**GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY LITTLE GIRL!**"

Shouted an excentric Tamaki.

He shook his head and eminently glomped Haruhi, causing her face to turn a little blue.

"Tamaki, I suggest you reliece Haruhi, she has a long list of customers today and unless you care to pay for the lost business and medical expenses, I suggest you let her go." Said a voice from across the room.

"B-but mommy, I was only showing our daughter our affection and that I love her..." Complained Tamaki.

The typing stopped and Tamaki fled to his corner of woe, cultavting mushrooms.

"Tamaki-sempi, stop making messes I will have to clean up later!" She shouted.

Haruhi sighed, She sat down on a love seat, head bowed.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!"

She picked up her head to see Honey standing in front of her,

"Wanna eat some cakes?"

He asked in his cute, loli way.

"No thanks Honey-Sempi, I don't really like sweets."

She said to the loli boy. His eyes filled up with unshed tears and she looked taken aback.

"Fine..."

She finaly muttered to the 3rd year.

"Yay!" He said as he dragged her by the hand from the couch to the chair, a rich Straberry cate waiting on the table.

* * *

Kyoya could hardly supress a smirk as he saw Haruhi dragged off to eat cake. She looked so uncomfortable eating small bits of cake out of a slice that probaly cost more than what she spent on food each week.

He chuckled as he turned back to his laptop, a spread sheet pulled up of Haruhi's request rate.

* * *

So... How was the intro chapter? Reviews are loved!


	2. Dresses

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Ehhhhhhhh..."

"What do you want?" She asked as she turned the door.

"HARU-CHAN!" She heard a voice below her yell. She looked down and saw a little blond head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We're here to help you shop!" Said the twins in perfect unison.

"eh?" She grunted.

She felt the arms around her waist relece her waist and two others drag her down the stairs to a limo.

The twins threw her into the back seat and locked the door. She heard a door slam and the car move away from apartment 5.

* * *

"You guys..." She grumbled.

"Yes Haruhi?" Asked Tamaki.

She sat on a poofy couch in front of racks upon racks of one-of-a-kind dresses and clothes.

She groaned, "I really don't want to wear these..." She mumbles as she was shoved into a closet with a stack of dresses.

"Just try them on." Said Hikaru.

She groaned and picked up the first dress, a royal blue, silk dress that went down to a little above her knees. It had one strap with a bunch of light ivory flowers on it.

She put it on and walked out.

"You look cute Haru-chan!" Said Honey.

"Thanks, but this isn't really my cup of tea..." She grumbled.

* * *

Kyoya smirked from his couch when Haruhi walk out in the dress. The Twins, Tamaki, and Honey would fawn over her, but even if Kyoya thought she was cute, he would keep his thoughts to himself.

He looked at his computer. He opened his pictures, and a folder labeled "Haruhi" and opene it. There were pictures of her in middle school, and in high school, most supplied by her dad. He never told her, let alone anyone else. He sold the bad ones and kept the good pictures. He chuckled inwardly at his sentimentality.

* * *

How did you like it? Reviews are welcomed, and loved! Thx for the reviews so far, as well as the follows!


	3. Dinner

Hey! I'm sorry for the long wait! I have a poem project due on Monday, and I REALLY need to finish it.

Any ways, ON WITH THE SHOW! :P

* * *

Haruhi walked to the changing room the twins set up, and changed out of the frilliest, most lacy dress she had been forced to lay eyes on. She put on her pair of jeans, and a blue shirt with spaghetti straps.

She walked out to see everyone out of the room, but Kyoya, and for once, he wasn't smirking.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"I was wondering, would you want to attend an upcoming family dinner with me?" he offered.

She thought a moment, and heard herself say yes. _yes? why the hell did I say yes? Sure, he may be handsome, but really Haruhi?_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Kyoya, asking if she was going to stand there all day. She said "no." and followed him out the door, with the blue dress in her hands.

* * *

Kyoya offered her a ride home in his limo. She accepted, and got in before him.

The ride home was silent, but not uncomfortable. He acted like a true gentleman and opened the door for her. He kissed her hand, as soft as a feather. And drove off.

She went to her apartment and unlocked the door. She walked in and put her stuff in the room. She lay down on her futon with a huff.

_Why would Kyoya ask me, ME of all people to go with him to a dinner? I am a commoner, he is a rich person. We live in two different worlds, and yet he acknowledges me..._

* * *

Kyoya looked at the rest of the Host Club with a glare. in seconds, the room was cleared. He saw Haruhi walk out of the dressing room, failing at trying to cover her surprise.

"Yes?" she asked,

He felt his insides warm up at the look she was giving him. It was one of mild annoyance, mixed with lingering surprise.

"I was wondering, would you want to attend an upcoming family dinner with me?" he asked her, his heart pounding.

"Yes" she answered after a moment, and then became lost in thought. He smiled a genuine smile and it quickly faded.

He snapped her out of it and opened the door for her to walk out.

* * *

After he drove off, leaving her at the curb, he felt like all the joy of today had dropped out of him.

_Why am I so attracted to her, when she is just a commoner... Father said he approved of Haruhi, and she is intriguing... What is wrong with me!_

* * *

_I realize this is short, SRRY!_


	4. Ootori Corp

I am sorry! I went inactive for finals! Though the A- in Math was worth it!

* * *

Haruhi looked around herself and sighed, this was not how she planed to spend a Friday night.

She followed Kyoya into the building and headed to the ballroom. She saw what most commoners could dream of.

There was a huge section of the room dedicated to a large dining table, but there was also a stage.

_Why would Kyoya-sempi's family have a stage in their dining room? _She wondered.

Kyoya looked down at her and smiled, and she would never admit it, but her heart skipped a beat. It was later hard for her to explain her feelings, It was almost like her heart was calling for him, but also like it was betraying her.

Kyoya led her to a door and opened it for her. She walked in and followed him, hearing his father step out on the stage, quieting the crowd.

Kyoya linked her arm with his and faced the stage.

"I have decided the next heir to the Ootori Corp. will be my 3rd son, Kyoya Ootori!"

Kyoya walked out, Haruhi with him. _What is he trying to pull here?_ She wondered as she stood numbly beside him.

"Thank you." Is what he simply said as he walked of the stage with Haruhi in tow.

"What was that about Mister?" She said as she turned, her demon aura making an appearance.

"Haruhi, calm down, and please quit with your unsightly aura. I am not using you, I am not "Pulling one over" on you as it wer-"

"Well that's what it looks like to me!" She interrupted, fully immersed in her mini rant.

"Haruhi!" He yelled, snapping her (slightly) out of her anger. "I invited you here because you were the only one I trusted enough to come.

Haruhi's mouth made an "o" shape as Kyoya pointed to the dining table.

"There is ootoro here, I suggest you get some ." He said, smirking at her blush.

* * *

"So are you two a couple?" One of Kyoya's aunts asked.

Before Haruhi could Kyoya replied "No we are not, but she is a close friend who was kind enough to come."

Haruhi despite herself couldn't help but feel that she wanted them to be more than friends.

* * *

I realize it is short, I realize that it took forever, plz don't hate, comment, and fav plz! Get's me to write faster! ^^

~.Ira.~


	5. Weekends

Ok, I have no excuse for my absence this time. Sorry. But I have come to update and say that my birthday was in july, and that updates should be about weekly now I hope. I think every Monday expect a new chapter!

* * *

Haruhi woke up to the twins and Tamaki pounding on the door, much to the annoyance of her and Ranka.

She heard her father get up from his futon. He stomped to the door and yelled at the morons to leave, and that she wasn't home. They left and Haruhi tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. She got up, grumbling at the loss of a Saturday mornings rest.

She trudged to the kitchen and made a pot of tea. She poured a cup for her, and one for her father, knowing that he would be entering the room any moment now.

Right on time, he walked in, grumbling profanities after saying good morning to the picture of Kotoko and Haruhi.

"Good Morning Haruhi, how was your date with Kyoya last night?" he asked, A smile on his face.

"Dad! It wasn't a date! And it went fine, thank you. He was named the next head of the Ootori Empire." She said, blushing lightly.

"I always knew he was a brilliant boy! You two would make a perfect couple!" He said, his inner mind theater opening up to Haruhi and Kyoya's wedding.

Haruhi knew he would be gone in his theater for a while, got up and took a shower.

* * *

Kyoya looked up at his ceiling, he had been up since 9 after the idioits had called him about invading Haruhi's weekend. He said he was not up to it, and hung up.

He couldn't stop thinking of her. He was usually sure of himself, but now, for the first time, he wasn't.

After everything, he wasn't sure how to move forward more like.

She made him feel different than others. But he wouldn't readily edmit that.

He tried to work on his computer, but lost all concentration when he saw he left it on with his pictures window on. Now his Pineapple laptop was no use in distracting him.

_Looks like the proverb is right, You really are your own downfall._ He mused.

_I know what I can do!_

He grabbed his phone and dialed his driver...

* * *

Haruhi walked out of her house. She walked to the store, enjoying what was left of the Summer sunshine.

She walked through isles, picking up everything she needed, and walked to the clerk and checked out.

She was a few feet from the store when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"K-Kyoya-sempi?!"

* * *

OMG, Sall Air traffic contwol to tell them to look out for fat little pigs with wings, and channel Hell because the lakes of fire have frozen, The Shadow King is Not sure!

lol, comment and the like! Also, I;m thinking of making a oneshot or another story for Mori and Haruhi, Opinions?

See u next Monday!

~Ira~


End file.
